Her Secret Lover
by chope1975
Summary: This is the sequel to My Secret Life. Julian is delighted when he found out who his submissive was. A discovery changes everything. Julian has a decision to make, will it be the right one?
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to everyone that has already decided to follow this story. I'm touched that you have and all you have had is a teaser. So here it is. the first chapter. I have decided to take a different route. Can anyone guess what this is?

Thanks for being a great beta.

* * *

HSL Chapter 1

Five Months Earlier

We arrive back from our holidays refreshed and relaxed. We definitely need this time away as a family and I'm glad Lauren suggested it. I really want our relationship to work out and I'm heading to the hospital to organize everything.

Before heading away on our holiday we had two new staff start. I'm looking at hiring another so I can arrange the rosters and everyone can have sufficient time off. Lauren has informed me that our nanny is unavailable for Wednesdays. Instead of hiring someone else, I decided that I will have Wednesdays off to spend time with our son.

I look forward to my Wednesdays with Jules. He has grown and his speech is getting easier to understand. He really enjoys having daddy son time. We have enjoyed taking a ferry trip to the Statue of Liberty, we have spent time playing in the park. I recently purchased a bicycle with training wheels which I'm teaching him how to ride.

The weeks fly by and I love spending more time with my family. Our counselling sessions have been enlightening. We have to set aside three nights a week to just sit down and talk to each other. We discuss what is happening in our jobs, how our son is growing and how we want to improve our relationship.

We are trying to reconnect and spending alone time together is helping. Our love life is improving in our bedroom. Lauren is more open and willing to play in the bedroom. We have managed to start using some toys in the bedroom but the major toys we keep in the playroom. As all of this is new to Lauren and I know she has never touched herself by her hands or with toys. I decided to set up a surprise.

I remember that night clearly...

When Lauren enters I blindfold her and guide her to a chair. I know she gets embarrassed if I'm watching so to make her feel at ease I use the blindfold. I move her around to the front of the chair and help her sit down so she is facing towards the back. She gasps as she sinks onto an eight inch dildo. I have a remote and I turn it on to low. She moans and I whisper to her.

"I want you to start to move up and down. Explore yourself. There is nothing to be ashamed of. You need to know how you feel."

She starts to pick up her pace and I increase the vibrations. All her inhibitions fly out the window as she explores her breasts and sweet spot. I am getting aroused just watching my beautiful wife. I increase the vibrations once more and she explodes, her orgasm ripping through her. Wave after wave she rides and I'm there to catch her as she slumps over the back of the chair. I turn off the remote and gently pick her up and carry her to our bed.

I lay there gently caressing her face as she comes back to me. Her face shows how relaxed she is. I kiss her gently and she kisses me back and it's intense and passionate. Before I know, she's up and straddling me, impaling herself on my erection. I love when she takes control. This is one area I allow it. As she builds up a rhythm I can feel her building again and she takes me by surprise and starts to touch herself as she looks at me. That is the hottest thing I've seen. I grab her hips and speed up her pace. Ours eyes are locked on each other as we both climax together.

Lauren collapses on top of me and we lay there catching out breaths. I feel myself slip from her. I pull her down and spoon my body around hers. We drift of into a blissful sleep.

Ah, what a night that was. It was funny the next day as Lauren couldn't stop blushing every time she thought about it. I want to have all her pleasure but she needs to know how she can make herself feel so good and not feel bad about it.

The next day we received unexpected visitors. Lauren's parents, Phil and Carol Channing. We haven't seen them since the birth of our son because they have been traveling the world. I know Lauren usually gets brief phone calls from them every so often but it's weird they don't want to play a more active role in their grandson's life.

Apparently they are staying in New York for a couple of months. My hope is that they will get to know their grandson and spend time with Lauren.

There has always been something that just didn't sit right with me ever since I met her father. Maybe it's because he's over protective of her and he doesn't trust me. I'm not sure they would be thrilled to find out about my other lifestyle and how Lauren loves it as much as I do.

I would have loved to offer the apartment next door to us for them to stay in during their stay but the playroom is there. I don't think I could keep them from finding out what is in that room. Besides that, it would limit our playtime and that is something both of us are not willing to give up. Lauren was in agreement with me on this matter and the hotel was the logical answer. It is not far from our apartment. We do have the spare room but they didn't want to impose.

It takes Jules a few days to get use to his grandparents and after a while they offer to take him to the park. All going well, I'm going to see if they would like to babysit him one night so we can have play time.

I have organized dinner out with Phil and Carol. After dinner they will take Jules for an overnight and he couldn't be more excited. Just about as excited as his mommy and daddy will be once dinner is finished.

It's an enjoyable meal and I'm mindful to watch Lauren's consumption of alcohol. I don't want her affected by it during playtime. When she sees me watching her, she knows what I'm planning and adjusts her drinks accordingly. We hear all about the different countries they have visited. You definitely can see a lot when you have plenty of time.

They ask us what we have planned for the rest of the evening. Lauren jumps in and tells them that we are going to head out to a bar and may even going dancing. I know the only dancing I want to do and it's back at the other 'play' apartment.

We say our goodbyes and watch the cab leave as they head back to their hotel. The next cab arrives and we head back to our place. I have two keys for next door. One that now hangs in our bedroom near the door and the other is on my key ring.

We arrive on our floor and head straight to the 'play' apartment. We enter and head to the play room. I open the door and Lauren enters. I close the door and head back to the kitchen to organize snacks for later. While I'm gone, Lauren readys herself and waits in the position.

Keeping her waiting only adds to the suspense. When I think it has been sufficient time I head to the playroom.

As I enter, she is waiting for me. My Dom personality is in full force and eager to play.

Let the fun begin!


	2. Chapter 22

Hi everyone,

Just thought I let you all know that I have been accepted into the Novelist contest. This is for my first story - My secret life. I will post on here when you can vote. Take out the spaces below for the links and add dot between apple and com then forward /gb etc and Facebook and com

http

itunes. apple com gb/ app/ the-novelist/ id515308367?mt=8

or on facebook at: apps. facebook com / thenovelist


	3. Chapter 5

Hi guys

sorry to take this story off from here but I've been told it should be on fiction press. Please be patient as it will be up after the contest. Please vote for me each week for my chance to get my first story published. You can vote at the novelist website or Facebook.

Thanks for your support

Cristina Hope


	4. Chapter 6

Hi everyone,

Just to let you know that I will continue my fanfic once this competition is finalized.

I am one of the six finalist out of sixteen in the novelist competition. If I get votes every week my book has a chance to get published. Please head to the novelist app for iPhones or look for 'the novelist' on Facebook. You can also goggle the novelist contest and it will direct you faceBook. PM me and I can tell you a web address if you can't access either of the above.

Thanks to everyone who has followed both my stories and please vote for me in the hopes that my story is published. You can vote as many times as you like.

thanks for your support

Cristina Hope


	5. Chapter 7

Third instalment - Their Secret Stalkers is out now on fanfic


End file.
